Silent Murderer
by Agent Glitch
Summary: Glitch comes across a strange notebook marked as the 'Death Note.' What happens when he finally decides to try it out? If he's not careful, he might end up killing his own comrades. Sooner or later, something's going to happen, and even with the Death Note and Ryuk by his side, he doesn't have a guaranteed refuge. Possibly discontinued.


**s.i.l.e.n.t «» m.u.r.d.e.r.e.r**

•

•

•

Glitch sighed, propping himself up on his school desk. Yet again he stared at the clock while waiting for the last bell to ring. His teacher was already speaking, but he paid little attention and kept his eyes on the windows instead. He was actually rather lucky not to be caught daydreaming when every other student stiffened as the bell rang at last.

The teacher took his leave and that marked the end of the school day. Remembering that today was Friday, Glitch felt relieved that now he could spend more of his time gaming and dancing, now that his exams were over and soon he would have a two-week school break. He shoved his books and pencil case into his backpack, unscrewed the lid of his bottle to take a sip, then zipped his pack up and slung it on his back.

He noticed his friend and dancing rival Li'l T standing a couple meters away from him with two girls by her side. She and Glitch were in separate classes, even though they were both in eighth grade. Unwilling to join T and her friends, the dance prodigy trundled out the school gates. He kept his gaze lowered, until he noticed something on the ground. It was black and rectangular.

Crouching down to get a better look, he observed the item and realized that it was a notebook. It was black and, as he picked it up, oddly shaped. By the look of it, the owner of this book was probably rather reckless, as the book cover's surface was dented. Glitch turned it around and saw some writing in white: _Death Note. _

"Death Note, eh?" the teenager muttered under his breath. He was feeling skeptical, but he opened his bag and inserted the notebook anyway. He would read it more closely once he got home. Somehow, he felt like the notebook held ominous words. After all, why would a student carry such a thing? He swore that he had never seen anything like it. He shrugged and continued to walk home. Mo would be waiting for him.

The prodigy broke into a run, seeing his and Mo's apartment come into view. Glitch lived with Mo as his brother, even though they weren't linked by blood. Now, however, he didn't think about it and quickened his pace until he finally felt his energy go down. Taking a moment to breathe with his hands on his knees, he looked up to the apartment and went inside.

Mo greeted Glitch, but the younger Hi-Def dancer only nodded curtly and entered his room. He locked the door, which was usually left open. He knew that this could possible attract some suspicion from Mo, but he'd rather check the Death Note alone.

He dropped his bag on the floor, then rummaged in it for the black notebook. He found it and carefully took it out, then opened its cover to see some writing on the inside of it. What he saw was written in a grisly font that sent chills down his spine:

_Death Note_

_How to use it_

• _The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

• _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

• _If the cause if death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

• _If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

• _After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

Glitch thought for a moment. _So if I were to write someone's name in here, I'll become a murderer? _The thought was so foreign and strange. Then he looked at the notebook again, and he felt a smile creep up his lips. _This isn't real. Some people are just really crazy, _he thought. He must have been stupid enough to actually believe what he had been reading.

Something made him pause and rethink. _But... but if it's true, then... no, it can't be true. _He placed the book in his backpack again, in case Mo would find it. He didn't want to tell anyone about the Death Note just yet.

He unlocked the door slowly, to make sure it didn't click. Then he opened it to see nothing but walls and furniture, and a note on the table. _What now? _He grumbled to himself and held the thin paper with two fingers. It was in Mo's handwriting; Glitch wasn't surprised.

_Glitch, I'll be going out with the others, don't tag along though. I had wanted to tell you this personally but since you locked the door, I thought you were busy or something. Sorry._

_- Mo_

This caused Glitch to roll his eyes. By 'others' Mo obviously meant the other crews: Flash4wrd, Lu$h, and Riptide, possibly D-Coy too. If Glitch wasn't allowed to tag along, it usually meant that Li'l T wasn't going as well. Mature business, maybe? _Angel's probably going to try and convince Mo to ask Taye out, _snorted Glitch in amusement. Either way, it gave him an excuse to reread the Death Note and try to clear his head.

Knowing that if he tested the Death Note would be stupid, Glitch decided to hook up his mp3 player and listen to a number of songs while he held the notebook in his hand. If the rules were real and there was true power in the Death Note, Glitch would have to be careful when handling it.

Was it all true? Maybe it was something like chain mail, but even as Glitch opened the note all he could see was an array of random names, none related to each other. Why would someone have such a grudge on so many different people? The causes of death also varied; some were accidents, some were deliberately slaughtered by others, some by sickness. Some were peaceful and some weren't.

Even so, there were still plenty of empty pages. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of names could he listed before the notebook would be full.

What exactly was this book?

**Please review ^^**


End file.
